Kicker Bond
Kicker Bond is a young mage who has recently joined the New Horizons Guild and unexpectedly reunited with his older brother and the guild's S-class mage, Lance Bond. He is formerly a fourth generation criminal much like his brother but left this sort of life when he was about fourteen, following this change in life he would go on his own two years later to find his own way and to improve his skills in his magic. During his travels he would meet Eva Salvador and Hyacinth Calcite, his two closest friends and teammates, even into their membership into their new guild. Kicker is a mage that uses Weapon Magic and Ice Magic. Appearance Kicker is a tall young man with a toned body and broad shoulders. He has a slightly tan skin tone, mostly from being in the sun often and sharp facial features much like his older brother and dark blue eyes, His hair though is slightly longer than normal, especially around the front, spiked and is dirty blond in color. There is nothing really too noteable about him except for a few faint scars form his short criminal career. His guild mark though can be found on his right shoulder blade. When it comes to his attire Kicker normally wears plain t-shirts, usually short sleeves or some long sleeved ones. He will also wear pants of some kind that are dark colors, ranging from blues, blacks, and a few other colorations, only occasionally wearing shorts along with boots and sneakers. To compliment his wardrobe he always will have a jacket or vest that he wears, again they are always a dark color of some kind that matches to his pants or shirts and will wear leather belts. Around his neck is brown rope necklece with a long gold metal band with a small silver ball on either side. Personality Kicker seems something of your typical young man at his current age. He is very out-going and out spoken, having shown throughout his life not to be afraid to speak his mind. In fact, he much prefers to be straight forward, blunt, and to the point rather than sugar coat something as he views holding anything back never solves a thing. Thus some have come to view the young mage as being somewhat rude at times when he doesn't mean to be and usually has to try prove he is not. Although, there are a lot of times when Kicker can seem a little rude and careless about some things, making some people quite frustrated and irritated with him from time to time. Yet deep down Kicker usually has his heart in the right place. He always sets out to do what he feels is right, even when others may view it as wrong or tell him otherwise. It can also be noted that Kicker always is striving to do everything to the best of his ability and really isn't such a bad kid when one gets past his bluntness,semi-rude attitude, and occasional tendency to be a show off which might surprise others. Thus it can also be said Kicker does anything to stand for what he believes in and never let's anyone get in his way nor dissuade him from a decision he has already made. This being said, however, Kicker is also very stubborn and hard-headed. He generally ignores most what people say about him or what people order him to do, having long shown to dislike authority mostly stemming from his days when he trained with his uncle as a criminal for a time. Kicker may also from time to time shown some tendency to be easily annoyed and become angry easily, mostly for those who push at the right buttons. History Kicker is the younger brother to Lance Bond, S-class mage of the New Horizons Guild who was raised with his brother for a short while. Unfortunately, the years the brothers spent together was very short as by the time Lance was eight he was separated from Kicker and was taken to be trained with the rest of the family. At this time the young man was only four and the young Kicker was sent to his Uncle, his mother's brother, and was raised by him instead since he preferred a more solitary life as a criminal. It wouldn't be for another two years until Kicker would start his own training, starting with combat training. For the next ten years he would be trained in different forms of fighting from being able to defend himself, to disarming someone, to offensive fighting, and just having an overall freeform style. During these years he'd also be taught armed fighting in using various weapons, especially some firearms and blades, mostly like knives and daggers. Any training Kicker endured in his life was meant to keep him safe should he face any rival groups or criminals that might get in his way, since him and his brother were both meant to be the next generation of criminals in their families. Besides his use in in combat Kicker was also taught how to sneak around, avoid the law, pick laws, and to steal and rob. Basically, he was groomed to eventually one day to rejoin his family and he proved to be rather good at for quite a while much like his brother Lance elsewhere, but by this time both had forgotten the other. Least at this moment in time. It wouldn't be long though that Kicker began to discover he could summon up weapons at will when he was fourteen, eventually showing this to his uncle who was shocked but also saw this as an advantage as they used this on many of their heists and break ins until during one such event at fifteen. During a skirmish with one of the bank employees Kicker accidently froze part of the store, shocked to discover that later after their escape he could also use Ice Magic. After this discovery Kicker grew less interested in the criminal underground and more preoccupied with his magic, beginning to want to learn to better utilize it and master it. So he began practicing with it and ignoring his uncle's training sessions and their usual illegal activities and his uncle eventually gave up, not that it affected the young man much. But after a year and upon turning sixteen the young mage decided to leave and travel for a while, wanting to explore more than just the land he was currently in and began to wander from place to place, eventually coming across Eva Salvador, a young elf mage who had a crush on him from the beginning though he is unaware of. The two traveled together for a few months before Hyacinth Calcite, another young female mage but human this time joined their little group and the three soon formed Team Bond. For a while Kicker acted as the unofficial leader of the group and they served as independent mages for two years until they came across Hargeon Town and heard of a new guild there. Upon discovering it the three decided it was the exact place they were looking for to start anew, Kicker even discovering his older brother for the first time in years and having recently reunited with Lance. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities 'Arm/Unarmed combat:'Since he was young Kicker was trained extensively in different forms of fighting, mostly adopting a kind of brawler-type style. He has come to prefer a head on tackling of his opponent before using grappling maneuvers on them combined with punches towards vulnerable areas like the sides. Other occasions he will use punches, kicks, and throws when not attempting to wrestle his opponents to the ground. Also there will be many times Kicker might use weapons in his fighting, mostly knives and daggers though. 'Excellent Strength:'Kicker has shown surprising strength for his age, being able to easily lift a small boulder without much strain and throwing it a few yards away. He also is strong enough to leave a sizable hole in a large tree but not exactly being able to break it. 'Excellent Endurance:'Over the years Kicker has shown to have excellent endurance, mostly stemming from his extensive years of training. He is pretty durable and can take quite a few blows before he can be taken down and even when taking a rather heavy blow he will quickly get back up to his feet to keep on fighting. Magic Abilities 'Weapon Magic:'Kicker can use the Holder Magic known as Weapon Magic. This allows him to summon weapons literally out of thin air, making almost just about anything that comes to mind. Usually, he will summon up different types of knives, daggers, and blades along with a few different types of firearms that he will have at his disposal. From this he can also summon other weapons but rarely does so and prefers to use this magic sparingly because it tends to be rather draining. 'Ice Magic:'Kicker is a decent user of Ice Magic. He strong enough he can freeze the moisture in the air within fifteen feet of himself or covering the same amount of space in a blanket of ice. He can blast bursts of cold air or freeze others in place and can turn temperatures to near freezing cold within a slightly wider range than he can freeze moisture. : 'Frozen Rain:'By freezing the water in the air around him or a water source close by, Kicker can create what looks like frozen rain drops. Though the bottom of this "rain" is also sharp like the top and is sent raining down on his opponent. : 'Ice Wave:'Kicker will channel magic from his body or freeze water to generate tsunami-like structures of ice that travels across the ground to crash down on his opponents. This is usually used for medium to long range attacks. : 'Cold Plain:'Kicker will generate super cold gust of air that spreads outwards from him in a wide area, freezing everything in it's path up to twenty feet away. It's usually used as a way to slow down or trap his opponents and as a medium for some of his other attacks. : 'Ice Bullet:'Similar to his Frozen Rain attack Kicker freezes moisture and other water-based liquids in the area. Though, these ones take on small sphere shapes and are sent at his opponents at high speeds sometimes being able to penetrate the body or leave some decent sized bruises and knots. : 'Igloo:'As funny as the attack may sound Kicker actually uses this spell as a defensive type. He will raise his hands above his head and generate the ice from his body or from water and create a brick-like structure resembling an igloo that is rather thick and somewhat difficult to break down. Trivia *Much like his brother Lance, Kicker has was a wanderer for a time. *Kicker is actually a decent thief as well and almost considered staying in the criminal life.